Carried Away
by I'llbeyourPatronus
Summary: Dean was running his fingers over the brick when a large group of people rushed by and a sandy colored blob tackled him to the ground. Dean/Seamus.  No slash, yet.


Title: Carried Away

Summary: Dean was running his fingers over the brick when a large group of people rushed by and a sandy colored blob tackled him to the ground. Dean/Seamus (No slash. _Yet_)

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any part of the wizarding world of Harry Potter. That sparkling privilege belongs to one wonderful woman, and that woman alone. Miss Jo Rowling. I just enjoy playing with them.

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

The letter came as a surprise. How could it not? Yes, he had heard of magic before. But only in those brightly colored books his mum used to read to him. In those books magic seemed too wonderful, too…. Well magical to be real. He could tell even his mum didn't believe in the stories she was telling. That's why it came as such a surprise when she wasn't surprised by the letter at all. When the owl swept in the window she gave a little sigh that told him she knew it was coming. He asked her about it later that night, how could _he_ be a wizard? Why wasn't she freaking out like he was?

She sat him down and told the young boy about his father, even though they never mention him if they don't have to. She told him how his father had made wonderful things happen. How he had wooed her with fantastically romantic things, like a violin playing in the background of her apartment, (And it wasn't like he could have gotten a real violinist, it was her apartment wasn't it?) the colorful flower that never died still tacked above her bed, and all of the other things she couldn't explain, but had never really questioned before. She told her son how his father had started to act funny a few months into their relationship. How he would be gone for long periods of time and how he had tried to desperately persuade her to go into hiding. She didn't listen; she thought he was having her on, maybe he was cheating. How much did she know about him anyway? She ignored it though; she loved him and was happier than she had ever been. Him acting strangely wasn't going to change that.

She was ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant. She'd always wanted a child, a husband, a big beautiful wedding, everything. She had fallen in love and was ready for her happily ever after. That was, before she had told Anthony. (That was his father's name, Anthony, it seemed so ordinary but Dean had hated that name as long as he could remember) Anthony had seemed overjoyed, he touched her stomach with a kind of wonder in his eyes, and she knew with that touch that everything would be alright with them. He laid his head gently on her stomach and whispered unintelligible things to the mystery inside her. They were lying that way when an owl swooped in.

The letter dropped on her stomach right next to his hand, his expression turned blank and he turned away from her. He read the letter out on the balcony; and stayed out there for a long time. When he came back in she had fallen asleep on the bed they shared more nights than not. He sat gently down next to her so she wouldn't wake, he kissed her forehead and leant over and kissed her stomach. He left the room, the house, her life, with a whispered "Sorry." She heard, and she knew what that word meant as heartbroken sobs rolled through her.

Somehow she knew, she knew the strange things happening to her son had something to do with his father. The owl just confirmed her fears.

.oOo.

So here they stood in the middle of Kings Cross station completely bewildered. After a letter sent to the Deputy Headmistress from his mother requesting help, a kind lady with dirt under her nails and wild eyes had shown them how to collect all his school things, but she never mentioned this part. Dean was running his fingers over the brick when a large group of people rushed by and a sandy colored blob tackled him to the ground.

Dean was disoriented, where was he? The noises around him didn't make any sense, where were the horns of the trains? Why did he hear hooting? But most importantly, where had the wall gone? Why was he on the cool hard ground instead of pushed up against the brick he had previously been touching? This all ran through his head before the weight on his chest let up -a small blonde boy- stood up and dusted off his jeans. The boy turned around and looked down at Dean, surprise etched on his face. He looked like he had no idea how the darker boy had got there. In fact, he extended his hand with a "What're ya doin on the floor there, mate?" and pulled up a bewildered Dean with an exaggerated wink.

"I- uh…" Dean stammered.

"Shoot, yer not a muggle are yeh? Yer not goin to Hogwarts? Shoot shoot shoot. Me mams gonna kill me…."

"No, No, I uh, I'm going to Hogwarts but-" The sandy-haired boy wasn't listening, he had turned around and was yelling at the wall they had just fallen through.

"Hey, ya old fart, get over here!"

"I'm comin, I'm comin, yeh ungrateful brat." Said a smiling woman that had just walked through the same wall Dean had fallen through (She walked through the _wall!_) while pushing a large trolley much like the one his mother was waiting with on the other side. His mother!

"Don't worry hun, yer mams comin' through just now." The women said to Dean. "I tol' her how to get through but yeh might wanna stand back a bit." Just as Dean took a step to the side he saw his mother run past with her eyes shut tight.

"Mum!" Dean shouted to the blur racing past. His mother stopped and turned around in circles trying to locate her son. When she spotted him she ran over and swept him up in a hug. Dean blushed as he saw the blonde boy watching them.

His mum let go and said "I was so worried, but this woman here showed me how to get through that thing…." She looked back at the wall a little fearfully just as a warning bell went off.

"Yeh better go find a compartment, the trains about ta take off" The boy's mother barely had time to finish her sentence before Dean felt the smaller boy yank on his arm and pull him to the train at a run. "Don't yeh worry we got yer trunks!" The woman called after them.

The boy didn't let up on his arm once they got on the train, but instead he pulled Dean along. And with an "Oy! Open up!" yelled at every door they passed. He used his free hand to yank open compartments, laughing at the startled students inside. When they walked in on a couple of older students kissing, the boy gave another wink told the boy to "Go get 'er!" and chuckled at the girl's blush.

When they finally made it to an empty compartment the boy yanked Dean inside and ran over to open the window. He plopped down on the seat next to it and yanked off his jacket, pulling a strange assortment of stuff out of the pockets and throwing them down on the seat next to him. Dean set his pack down on the seat opposite the boy and stood there a little shocked before he heard a voice yell up to the window.

"Get out here and say goodbye to yer poor old mam!"

The boys ran out the door and found their way back on to the station. Dean wasn't worried about someone taking their compartment, because his companion had made enough of a mess that he was sure no one would bother to try. They found their mothers standing side by side a little ways away. Dean's mother hugged him again while the boy bickered with his mum a little farther down the station. Dean's mum didn't say anything, but it became obvious why when he looked up and saw the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. He gave her a smile and one last squeeze as the train's horn went off again. The boys hugged their mothers and were pushed onto the train.

.oOo.

When they reached their compartment the blonde boy kicked back onto the seat already littered with his belongings. Dean had only been standing in the doorway a moment before the boy said "Well what er yeh waitin' for? Have a seat the trains about ta move." True enough, Dean started to feel the floor beneath him vibrate and he sat down next to his bag.

"Well, what's wrong with yeh mate?" The blonde boy asked with raised eye brows.

"Nothing is wrong with me! This is just….a little-unexpected that's all. Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, me names Seamus Finnegan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed that! I've been working on some Deamus fics for a while now but I haven't quite decided if I should continue from this point or not. Please review, and thank you for reading.


End file.
